The Court Martial of Simon Tarses
by TheVulcanPrincess
Summary: The writers never followed up on what happened to Simon Tarses, the one quarter Romulan medical technician, after the episode The Drumhead. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Whereas, the party of the first part, heretofore known as "Paramount" does own the television show known as _Star Trek: The Next Generation_, and whereas, the party of the second part, heretofore known as TheVulcanPrincess, is merely borrowing the characters and is not making any money from the endeavor, may it therefore be known that the party of the second part requests that the party of the first part refrain from commencing litigation against the party of the second part. (English translation: Paramount owns it. I don't. Don't sue me.)

**Acknowledgements**: Thanks to Pea Girl for beta. Thanks to Steve Pugh's JavaScript Stardate Converter for help with the stardates.

**Author's Note**: This story takes place after the fourth season episode "The Drumhead".

* * *

Captain Picard said, "With the first link, the chain is forged. The first speech censored, the first thought forbidden, the first freedom denied -- chains us all, irrevocably." 

Simon Tarses watched Captain Picard's speech with awe. 'Even after he found out about me, he's still defending me,' he thought to himself. He turned to look at Dr. Crusher. 'What will she think of me now?' he wondered.

Admiral Satie made a shrill outburst, and as a result, Admiral Henry walked out in disgust. The hearings adjourned, and everyone got up to leave. Simon held himself together long enough to get to his quarters. He collapsed in an armchair, put his head in his hands, and began to weep.

Five minutes later, he heard his door chime. He considered ignoring it, but a few moments later, he heard from the other side, "Crewman Tarses, it's Dr. Crusher. May I speak with you?"

Simon stood up, walked over to the door, pressed the button to open it, stood at attention, and said, "Of course, Ma'am. Please come in. Can I get you anything?"

Beverly smiled, walked in, and said, "At ease, Mr. Tarses. I'm not here as your superior officer, I'm here as your friend."

Simon and Beverly sat down, and Simon said, "Who wants to be friends with a liar?"

"So you made a mistake. We all make mistakes. The important thing is to move forward from them."

"I don't know where to go from here. My career is over."

"Do you want to stay in Starfleet?" asked Dr. Crusher.

"Of course! Being in Starfleet is all I've wanted to do since I was a boy. But now, that dream is coming to a crashing end. I'll be court-martialed and dishonorably discharged."

"You're a valuable member of my staff, and I don't want to lose you. I still have some sway with the higher-ups in Starfleet Medical. I could put in a good word for you."

"Thank you, Ma'am. I appreciate your help."

"Are you up to your shift tomorrow morning, or would you like some time off?"

"I'll be in sickbay at 0500 as planned."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. In the mean time, I recommend you get some sleep."

Dr. Crusher left, and Tarses sat back down on his chair. He fidgeted for a few moments before opening a subspace channel to Mars. The screen flashed to life.

"Hi, Mom," Tarses said.

His mother took one look at him and said, "Simon, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I'm your mother. I can tell."

Simon sighed and said, "The Klingon exchange officer, J'Dan, was stealing Federation secrets and giving them to the Romulans. A witch hunt ensued, and because I administered a hypo to J'Dan in sickbay, I was brought in for questioning. I wasn't working with him, and I certainly wasn't spying for the Romulans, but they found out about Grandpa, so I don't think anybody believes me. Well, except for Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher. They stood up for me, but Admiral Satie and her henchmen made me look bad in front of the whole crew. They found out that I lied on my entrance application, saying I was part Vulcan instead of part Romulan. I'm not proud of what I did, but it's in the past. I'm afraid my career in Starfleet is over!"

A look of concern crossed Mrs. Tarses' face. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. Your father and I are here for you. Call us anytime, day or night if you need anything."

"I love you, Mom. I need to go; I have an early shift in the morning. I'll call you later."

"I love you, too, Simon. Don't worry. This will all work out."

Simon fell into a fitful sleep. After getting comfortable, he was disturbed by the computer stating in a prim voice, "The time is 0430. This is your chosen wake-up call."

Simon got out of bed and splashed some cold water on his face. He looked in the mirror and saw that his eyes were still a bit red from crying and from lack of sleep. He took a quick sonic shower and ordered a coffee from the replicator. By the time he finished getting ready, it was 0455, so he headed for sickbay.

When he walked in, he saw Dr. Selar in the laboratory looking at some cell cultures. There were no patients, and no other medical staff on duty. The noise of the door alerted Dr. Selar to the presence of another person in sickbay, so she glanced up and said, "Greetings, Crewman Tarses."

"Good morning, Doctor."

Dr. Selar said, "These cell cultures need to be catalogued. Afterward, appointments need to be scheduled with the senior staff for their annual physical examinations."

"Yes, Ma'am."

She looked at Tarses and saw that his eyes were red and puffy. "Crewman, are you well?"

"No, Ma'am. I didn't sleep well last night."

Dr. Selar pulled out her tricorder and began scanning. "Your cortisol levels are elevated, but all other readings check out normal. Are you under stress at the moment?"

Simon suppressed his immediate reaction. After all, he didn't need to add laughing at a superior officer to his list of offenses. "You haven't heard?" he asked in surprise.

"Apparently not." Dr. Selar raised her eyebrow, inviting a response.

Simon took in a deep breath, debating how much to reveal. "I was called to appear before Admiral Satie's tribunal on suspicions of assisting J'Dan in spying for the Romulans. I was found not to be involved, but the whole experience was upsetting."

"Indeed. Do you require time off?"

"No, thank you, Ma'am. I think that performing my duties will be the best way to get my mind off of the whole situation."

"Very well, Crewman."

Simon spent all morning cataloguing cell cultures. Dr. Crusher came to relieve Dr. Selar at 0900. By 1100, Simon was finished with the cell cultures, and he got out a PADD to begin scheduling the physical exams for the senior staff.

Dr. Crusher walked over and said, "Your dedication is admirable, but your shift is over. You can go now."

"I would really rather stay. I need to prove to Starfleet that I'm dedicated and trustworthy."

"No, you don't. You need to rest," Dr. Crusher said gently, but firmly.

Simon knew better than to argue with that tone of voice. He took his leave of Dr. Crusher and went to Ten Forward for lunch.

When he got there, he sat down at the bar. Guinan walked over and said, "What can I get for you?"

"A do-over of the last 48 hours would be nice, but if that's not possible, then a ham sandwich will be fine."

Guinan came over with a ham sandwich and a chocolate milk. She said, "It looks like it's a chocolate milk kind of day. What's on your mind?"

"My grandfather, Nivel, was a brave and honorable man. He defected from the Romulan Empire when he was 21 years old. He bribed a Ferengi merchant ship captain to take him to Vulcan, where he set up a new life. That's where he met my grandmother. She was from Earth, but she was studying at the Vulcan Science Academy. They fell in love and got married. As soon as my grandmother graduated, they moved to Mars to join the terraforming expedition. When I was a teenager, I asked my grandfather why he left Romulus. He said that he wanted his children and his grandchildren to grow up free. He knew that was impossible on Romulus, but that if he came to the Federation, his posterity would have what he didn't have growing up."

Simon pulled a small, silver colored coin from his pocket and showed it to Guinan. "He gave me this piece of currency from 20th Century Earth. On the front, it says 'Liberty', and on the back, it says 'E Pluribus Unum', which means 'From Many, One'. He told me that people have dreamed of freedom and unity since the dawn of time, and that I should feel blessed to live in a place where those dreams have become a reality."

"He told me that it doesn't matter that I'm 1/4 Romulan. I'm a citizen of the Federation, and the Federation is about people from different races coming together."

Simon got choked up as he continued, "I dishonored him when I lied on my Starfleet entrance application. I wanted to believe him, but I was afraid. I know what people think of Romulans, so I said that I was 1/4 Vulcan. I've spent my entire career feeling guilty about that lie, and now that it's out, I'm probably going to get kicked out of Starfleet."

While Guinan was thinking of an appropriate response, Simon finished his sandwich. Then, his communicator beeped. "Picard to Tarses."

"Tarses here."

"Please report to my ready room at your earliest convenience."

"I'm on my way, Sir."

Guinan said, "Don't worry. He's on your side."


	2. Chapter 2

Simon stepped out of the turbolift with wide eyes. He had never been on the bridge before, and he was in awe. He walked over to the door of Captain Picard's ready room and pressed the chime. From the other side of the door, Picard's voice rang out, "Come!"

Simon walked in and said, "Crewman Tarses reporting as ordered, Sir!"

Picard said warmly, "At ease, Crewman. Please have a seat."

Simon sat down nervously. Picard walked over to the replicator and said, "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, Sir. Thank you."

Picard turned to the replicator and said, "Tea, Earl Grey, hot." The tea materialized, and Picard walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Mr. Tarses, first, I want to offer my deepest apologies. Your treatment over the last few days was inexcusable, and I regret that you had to go through that witch hunt."

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate your standing up for me in the council room."

"I was just contacted by Starfleet Command. They will not be pressing charges against you for lying to Admiral Satie's tribunal, because the tribunal was conducted in violation of your rights. Unfortunately, I have some bad news for you. You are being recalled to Earth to face a court martial on the charge of making a false statement on your Starfleet entrance application."

Simon's voice wavered as he said, "I understand, Sir."

"We are rendezvousing with the _USS Excalibur_ in two days. They will take you to Earth, where you will meet with Commander T'Lara, your attorney. She is an excellent lawyer. You're in good hands. She defended me when I was court-martialed following the _Stargazer_ incident. I recommend that you avoid discussing anything about this case until you meet with her."

Simon didn't trust his ability to speak at the moment, so he merely nodded.

Picard continued, "One more thing. I am required to relieve you of duty at this time. I'm sorry."

Simon returned to his quarters and slumped into a chair. It had started. It was the beginning of the end. For the next two days, he didn't leave his quarters. He simply didn't have it in him to face anyone.

About two hours before the _Enterprise_ was scheduled to rendezvous with the _Excalibur_, Simon began to pack. He wasn't one to gather a lot of clutter, so his personal belongings fit into two small bags. As he finished, his door chimed. He said, "Come in."

Dr. Crusher entered, carrying a small box. She cleared her throat to try to get rid of the lump that was forming. Simon was only a few years older than Wesley, so she had felt slightly maternal toward him ever since she met him. She said, "I want you to know that I have been honored to serve with you. When this is all over, I would be delighted to have you back on my staff."

She handed Simon the box, and he opened it. Inside was a small pewter coin with an engraving of a man wearing an ancient style robe. Simon looked confused for a moment, but quickly remembered his manners and said, "Thank you."

Dr. Crusher said, "It's a Saint Raymond medal. It's for good luck during your court-martial."

Simon said, "I appreciate the support you've given me. I couldn't have asked for a better commanding officer. I will keep in touch with you."

With that, Dr. Crusher departed, and Simon waited. A few moments later, Worf arrived to escort him to the transporter room. Simon wished that his security escort could have been anyone else. Worf's hatred for Romulans was legendary. They walked in silence, and it felt like an eternity.

They arrived in the transporter room, where Captain Picard, Dr. Crusher, Dr. Hill, Dr. Selar, Nurse Ogawa, and Guinan were there to see him off. They each took a moment to wish him well.

Simon addressed all of them and said, "I appreciate your support. A few days ago, I wasn't sure if I had any friends left in the universe. I'm pleased to know that I do. Thank you for standing by me."

Picard turned to the transporter chief and said, "Mr. O'Brien, energize."

Simon felt a warm feeling as he beamed over to the _Excalibur_. That feeling was immediately replaced by a harsh coldness as soon as he materialized and saw armed guards to greet him. A short, stout Tellarite with two pips on his shoulder gruffly said, "Come with me, Crewman. I will escort you to your quarters, where you will be confined for the duration of our journey to Earth."

Simon entered his quarters and began to unpack. He was finished after about ten minutes, and then he collapsed into a chair. He wasn't physically tired, but the Tellarite security officer's attitude made him emotionally tired. He thought about the medal Dr. Crusher had given him, and he was curious as to its meaning. He said, "Computer, search Federation databases for references to Saint Raymond."

After a pause, the computer said, "Saint Raymond Nonnatus is a human who was born in Spain in the Eleventh Century. He is considered to be the patron saint of the unjustly accused."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was impressed with Admiral T'Lara when she presided over Worf's extradition hearing in the Deep Space Nine episode "Rules of Engagement". I decided to explore her career as an attorney before her appointment to the bench. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Personal Log, Crewman Simon Tarses, Stardate 44790.18_

_I'm on the _Excalibur_ now, and it's going to be a long two weeks until we get to Earth. I have been confined to quarters, and the few crewmembers I have interacted with have been cold toward me, almost as if they regard me as an enemy. I wonder which is the aberration: the warm and friendly _Enterprise_ personnel, or the cold and untrusting _Excalibur_ personnel. I suppose I will find out soon enough._

Simon tried to call his family to let them know that he was on his way, but the computer said, in her increasingly annoying voice, "You do not have authorization to make subspace transmissions."

Simon poked his head out of his door to speak with the guards posted outside. Sure enough, the Tellarite was among them. Simon did not know his name, but he had a personal nickname that he used only in his head. He remembered a story his mother told him as a child about seven dwarves. He decided that the Tellarite guard was the eighth dwarf, Surly. "What do you want?" snapped the guard.

"Sir, I request permission to call my family to let them know when to expect my arrival."

The guard responded sarcastically, "Permission denied. You're lucky you're in quarters, and not the brig. A Romulan spy is not allowed to call his mommy. For all we know, she could be one of those pointy-eared, green blooded hobgoblins in disguise."

Simon quickly retreated into his quarters before he lost the ability to suppress the urge to deck Surly on his pig-shaped nose. He couldn't believe that he had just insulted his mother like that. He walked over to the chair and started pummeling it instead. He got in three good hits on the cushion, and then he missed, cutting his hand on the side of the chair.

He looked down at his hand and saw a trickle of blood begin to ooze out. Red blood, just like his mother's. He reached into his bag and pulled out a dermal regenerator to repair the damage. The rhythmic action of the dermal regenerator served to soothe him, and he soon calmed down.

_

* * *

_

_Official Log, Commander T'Lara, Judge Advocate General Corps, Stardate 44820.2_

_I have been assigned as defense counsel in the court-martial of Crewman Simon Tarses. He is accused of falsifying his Starfleet entrance application, stating that his paternal grandfather is Vulcan, not Romulan. Crewman Tarses is currently en route to Earth, and will arrive in a few days. We will then discuss how to proceed with the case._

_My backup line of argument will be that since Romulans are descendants of Vulcans who left at the time of Surak, Crewman Tarses is not actually lying. This will solve the case at hand; however, I have a much more interesting line of argument which has the potential to create a positive precedent in Federation law._

Commander T'Lara said, "Computer, end log recording, and encrypt. Place it in the confidential client file directory."

T'Lara then put in a call to the head security officer in charge of the case. The screen flickered to life, and a human in his mid-thirties appeared. "This is Lieutenant Michael Eddington. How may I help you?"

"I am Commander T'Lara, from the Judge Advocate General Corps. I am counsel for Crewman Simon Tarses. It has come to my attention that my client has been denied contact with his family during his transport to Earth to face a court-martial."

"That is correct, Ma'am."

"May I remind you, Lieutenant, that Mr. Tarses has a right, under Article 8, section 4 of the Federation Uniform Code of Justice to make one supervised subspace call to his family," stated T'Lara.

"With all due respect, Commander, that right does not extend to suspected Romulan spies."

"Mr. Tarses has not been charged on suspicion of spying for the Romulans, or for anyone else, for that matter. It is illogical and unjust to deny a Federation citizen a fundamental right, merely on suspicion of his parentage. There is also ample case law to support this right being upheld for defendants in perjury cases."

"I don't care if Surak himself came back from the dead and told me how logical it is. I am in charge of security for this case, and I say that he can't make the call."

T'Lara raised her eyebrow at Eddington's profane use of Surak's name, and at his insubordinate attitude, and said, "Very well. I will be lodging a formal complaint with the judge. T'Lara out."

T'Lara filed the complaint and then put in a subspace call to Mars. A man wearing civilian clothing, with blond hair and pointed ears answered. He looked visibly shocked at seeing a Starfleet officer on the screen, but recovered and said, "I am Victor Tarses. How may I be of assistance?"

"Greetings Mr. Tarses. I am Commander T'Lara. I have been assigned as your son's defense attorney in his court-martial. He will be arriving on Earth in two days."

"I'm surprised that I haven't heard from him. He spoke to my wife while he was on the _Enterprise_, but that was before charges were filed. He is the type who would call to let us know when he would arrive."

"Crewman Tarses has the right to make a subspace call. However, the security corps has denied him that right. I have lodged a formal complaint. It would be logical to assume that this whole situation is quite distressing to him, and I believe that it would ease his emotional state if his family members were present to greet him when he arrives."

"Will Starfleet security let us be there?"

"They will only allow me to meet him at the transport site. However, after that, I will escort him to my office for our initial consultation. You may wait in my office and see him there."

"Thank you, Commander. We'll take the next flight to San Francisco."

"I will send you all the necessary details. T'Lara out."

* * *

The _Excalibur_ reached Earth, and Surly escorted Simon to the transporter room. Simon stood on the pad and was relieved to finally be getting out of this place. Surly addressed the transporter chief and said, "Get him out of here."

"With pleasure, Sir," replied the transporter chief.

Simon materialized in the transporter room at Starfleet security. He was promptly greeted by a woman in a red uniform with three pips on her collar. "Greetings Crewman Tarses. My name is Commander T'Lara. I am your defense attorney."

He snapped to attention and said, "Pleased to meet you, Ma'am." He thought to himself, 'Great. Just what I need, a Vulcan lawyer. She'll probably say that it's illogical to put on a defense when I'm so obviously guilty.'

T'Lara said, "At ease, Crewman. Please come with me. We need to go to my office to discuss your defense."

They walked in silence and arrived at T'Lara's office in a few moments. When they got to the door, T'Lara said, "After you."

Simon walked in and saw his parents. He immediately ran to them and said, "Mom! Dad! I'm so glad you're here. I tried to call you, but the security guards wouldn't let me. How did you know to come?"

Victor Tarses said, "Commander T'Lara contacted us and told us that she believed you would want to see us. She arranged for us to meet you here."

'Maybe she won't be so bad after all,' thought Simon.

As soon as Simon was done speaking with his parents, he noticed a man standing in the shadows. He stepped out into the light, and Simon saw the familiar pointed ears and brow ridge. His voice caught in his throat as he said quietly, "Grandpa."

Nivel embraced his grandson. Simon looked up with tears in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry."

T'Lara stood back and observed the scene. One thing that she had come to notice in her career is that certain things are common among all sentient species. Wherever people gather, regardless of their origin, they gather into families. She decided that she was going to expend her best efforts to make sure that Crewman Tarses was not condemned for his family origin. It would be illogical.

Nivel and Mr. and Mrs. Tarses departed. T'Lara addressed Simon and said, "Please have a seat. We have much work to do."

Simon sat down and said, "Commander, thank you for inviting my family here. It means a lot to me."

"You are welcome."

A moment of silent understanding passed between them, and then T'Lara spoke. "I have reviewed your case file. You are charged with making a false statement on your Starfleet entrance application, namely, the race of your paternal grandfather, Nivel. If you are convicted, you will most likely be dishonorably discharged from Starfleet, and you could face up to two years in a penal colony. Do you have any questions so far?"

"Permission to speak freely, Ma'am?"

T'Lara raised her eyebrow. Crewman Tarses was the most by the book member of Starfleet she had met in her professional dealings. Usually, she dealt with insubordinate screw-ups. Everyone spoke freely in her office, but he was the first person to ask permission to do so. She said, "While we are in this office, you always have permission to speak freely. It is essential to a productive attorney-client relationship that you are candid with me at all times."

Simon cleared his throat and said, "I admit it. I lied. I wanted to be in Starfleet so badly, and I didn't think they would let me in if they knew that my grandfather is Romulan. Romulans aren't exactly looked upon favorably by the Federation. I thought it would be so easy to just say that I'm 1/4 Vulcan instead. It worked until Admiral Satie started her witch hunt. I'm not proud of what I did, but I'm even less proud of why I had to do it. You're probably going to say that the logical thing to do is to go to court, admit it, and get it over with. It probably is, but my secret's out, I don't have to pretend be logical anymore."

T'Lara was unsurprised by Simon's outburst. Humans are known for being an emotional species, and that trait is especially pronounced in the young. She said, "You are incorrect about what I am going to say. While 'going to court and getting it over with' as you so colorfully stated would be the path of least resistance, that does not automatically make it the logical choice. Indeed, sometimes logic requires a long and difficult road. You are correct that the societal forces that pressured you into perjuring yourself are shameful. This is what I wish to address in your defense."

T'Lara continued, "It is not merely an act that matters, for sentient beings are not automatons. Motivation is relevant as well, and it would be illogical to ignore that motivation. I am ethically bound to present a vigorous defense on your behalf and to make sure that justice is done. This I will do. I give you my word."

"How?" asked Simon, with wide eyes.

"Generally, a simple charge such as this would be handled by a General Court-Martial, which is composed of a single judge, usually an Admiral, and a jury of four officers and four enlisted personnel. A verdict would be rendered after the trial, and if you were to be found guilty, you could appeal based on a point of law, but findings of fact would remain undisturbed. However, the prosecutor moved to have this case tried before the Federation Supreme Court, citing an issue of Federation security. There will be no jury, and the members of the court would decide both fact and law. Ordinarily, I would oppose such a move, but in this case, I believe that it would be beneficial because judges are usually less prone to emotionalism than jurors."

"Okay."

The next morning, the Federation Supreme Court convened for the arraignment. Simon and T'Lara were seated at a table on the left side of the room, both wearing their dress uniforms. The prosecutor, Captain Johnson sat at a table on the right side of the room. The bailiff said, "All rise. The Supreme Court of the United Federation of Planets is now in session. The honorable Chief Justice Shriall presiding."

Everyone rose, and eleven judges walked in. Shriall, an elderly Andorian male who had been on the court for 85 years, motioned for everyone to be seated. He rang the bell and said, "The court will hear the arraignment of Crewman Simon Tarses. Crewman Tarses is charged with one count of perjury for making a false statement on his application to join Starfleet. How do you plead?"

Simon rose and said, "N-not guilty, Sir."

Shriall said, "The defendant has entered a plea of not guilty. This court will reconvene in two weeks for trial." Shirall rang the bell, and court was dismissed.


	4. Chapter 4

The big day arrived. All parties were in their dress uniforms, and Simon looked at the spectator section and noticed all of his family there. His parents sat with his little sister in between them, and Nivel sat next to Victor, looking stoic. Simon's paternal grandmother, and both of his maternal grandparents were deceased, but Simon was sure they were there in spirit.

The bailiff spoke, "All rise, court is now in session. The honorable Chief Justice Shirall presiding."

The justices filed in, and Shirall rang the chime. "You may be seated. The court will come to order for the case of The United Federation of Planets vs. Simon Tarses. Does the prosecution wish to make an opening statement?"

Captain Johnson rose and said, "May it please the court, Captain David Johnson, Starfleet Judge Advocate General Corps, representing the United Federation of Planets."

Shirall nodded for him to continue. Captain Johnson said, "Your Honors, do not be fooled. The title of this case makes it sound like a routine criminal case. Make no mistake about it. This is not just a standard case of perjury like the thousands that can be heard daily in any trial court. This is a court-martial. This is a case of a member of Starfleet betraying the sacred trust to always be honest. This is a case of a _Romulan_ lying to get into Starfleet, and serving on the flag ship of the Federation. The prosecution will prove that Crewman Tarses did knowingly and willfully lie about his ancestry so that he could join Starfleet, and that he perpetuated that lie throughout the two years he has spent in Starfleet. When I am through, you will see him for what he really is. Thank you."

Shirall turned to T'Lara and said, "Does the defense wish to make an opening statement at this time?"

T'Lara stood up and said, "Your Honors, may it please the court. Commander T'Lara, Starfleet Judge Advocate General Corps, appearing on behalf of Crewman Simon Tarses. The defense wishes to postpone the making of an opening statement until the conclusion of the prosecution's case in chief."

Shirall addressed Captain Johnson and said, "You may call your first witness."

"The prosecution calls Lieutenant B'Euro Kratt to the stand."

A Bolian man in a red Starfleet uniform stood up and walked toward the witness stand. The bailiff swore him in, and then he sat down.

Captain Johnson began, "Please state your name and occupation for the record."

Lt. Kratt said, "B'Euro Kratt, Lieutenant. I am currently assigned to Starfleet's vital records division."

Captain Johnson held up a PADD and said, "Lieutenant Kratt, do you recognize this?"

Lt. Kratt looked at the PADD and said, "Yes. It's Simon Tarses' application to join Starfleet. I received it personally and forwarded it to the admissions committee."

"Would you please read to the court the last sentence printed on the application?"

B'Euro said, "The last sentence on the form is just above the signature line. It says, 'I certify under penalty of perjury that the information contained within this application is true and correct.'"

"Is the application signed?"

"Yes, the signature reads 'Simon Tarses'."

"What species does this application state that Mr. Tarses is?"

"It says that he is 3/4 human and 1/4 Vulcan."

Captain Johnson said, "The prosecution requests that this PADD be entered into evidence as Exhibit A."

Shriall turned to T'Lara and said, "Does the defense have any objections?"

T'Lara had no good legal reason why the PADD shouldn't be admitted, so she said, "No, Your Honor."

Captain Johnson said, "I have no further questions for this witness."

T'Lara stood to begin her cross-examination. She said, "Lieutenant Kratt, how long have you been working in the vital records office?"

"Forty-seven years," he said proudly. "I know more about what goes on in there than anyone else in Starfleet."

"Have you received any commendations for your service?"

B'Euro decided he was starting to like T'Lara. It wasn't every day that someone gave him an opportunity to boast about his thankless job. "Yes, Ma'am. I have received the Silver Stylus award for twenty-five years on the job without making a single filing error. I was even given a replica of a 20th Century Earth object called a pencil. It's on wheels, so I can push it around my desk when I want to. If I last three more years on the job, I'll earn the Golden Lentil award, which comes with a jelly bean dispenser that has a counter on it to keep track of the number of jelly beans eaten."

Simon bit his lip to stop himself from letting out the laugh that was threatening to escape. Captain Johnson looked amused, too. Even Shriall was gently waving his antennae in mirth. T'Lara raised her eyebrow and said, "I move that Lieutenant Kratt be certified an expert in Starfleet statistical record keeping."

"Does the prosecution object?" asked Shriall.

Captain Johnson had no idea where T'Lara was going with this, but figured that it didn't hurt his case, so he said, "No, Your Honor."

"The witness is so certified," said Shriall.

"What kind of information is asked for on the application for someone wishing to enlist in Starfleet?" asked T'Lara.

"Well, there's the standard, name, gender, date of birth, place of birth, and marital status. There is also a section for previous education and employment. The application also asks whether or not the person is a Federation citizen, and whether or not he or she has been convicted of any criminal offense. The final question inquires as to the species of the applicant."

T'Lara said, "Thank you. Have these questions always been the same?"

"No, Ma'am. Approximately thirty years ago, the question of the religion of the applicant was eliminated."

"Why?"

"The Federation Senate determined that an individual's religious beliefs were a personal matter, and did not affect an applicant's qualifications to serve in Starfleet."

"Please describe for the court the process involved in reviewing an application to enlist in Starfleet."

"Once the application is received, a preliminary committee checks the citizenship and criminal record questions. If the person is a citizen and has no criminal record, the application is forwarded to the educational review committee. If the person is a non-citizen, or has a criminal record, the application is forwarded to a special screening committee before the educational review committee. Once an application clears educational review, he or she is called in for an interview and a medical examination. If everything checks out, he or she is accepted into Starfleet and goes on to basic training," Lt. Kratt said.

"Assuming that the applicant is a Federation citizen, what is done with the information on species?"

B'Euro smiled and said, "I file it. I have very large files with information on the species of everyone who has ever applied to join Starfleet."

"Aside from storing it in large files, is any use made of that information?"

B'Euro thought about it for a moment and then said, "No. It just sits in my files."

T'Lara said, "Thank you Lieutenant Kratt." Then she addressed Shriall and said, "I have no further questions, Your Honor."

Shriall dismissed Lt. Kratt and invited Captain Johnson to call his next witness.

"The prosecution calls Dr. Katherine Pulaski to the stand."

The bailiff walked over to Dr. Pulaski and said, "Please raise your right hand." Dr. Pulaski complied, and then the bailiff said, "Do you solemnly affirm that the testimony you will give before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

Dr. Pulaski said, "I do."

Captain Johnson said, "Would you please state your name and occupation for the record?"

"Katherine Pulaski, Commander, Starfleet Medical Corps. I am currently assigned as the project director for Starfleet's xenobiological research department."

"And what was your occupation before that?" asked Captain Johnson.

"I was chief medical officer aboard the _USS Enterprise_."

"In your career, how many different species have you come into contact with?"

"I've lost track. Hundreds of them."

Captain Johnson held up a PADD and said, "For the record, Dr. Pulaski's logs indicate that she has encountered at least three hundred and forty-seven distinct species in the course of her service in Starfleet."

Captain Johnson then addressed Shirall and said, "I move that Dr. Pulaski be certified as an expert in the field of medicine generally, and interspecies medicine specifically."

Shirall said, "Are there any objections?"

T'Lara said, "No, Your Honor."

Shriall said, "Let the record reflect that Dr. Katherine Pulaski is certified as an expert in interspecies medicine."

"Does a standard medical examination include scanning to determine the species of the patient?"

"Yes, it does. Since different species react differently to medical treatments, it would be irresponsible not to."

Captain Johnson continued, "While serving aboard the _Enterprise_, were you acquainted with the defendant?"

"Crewman Tarses was transferred aboard about a month before I left the _Enterprise_. I didn't get to know him very well."

"During that month, did you ever have occasion to perform a standard medical scan on him?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you determine his species?"

Dr. Pulaski swallowed hard, and T'Lara stood up and said, "Objection! The results of medical scans are protected under doctor-patient confidentiality."

Shriall said, "Objection overruled. The species of Crewman Tarses is a central question in this case. The witness will answer the question."

Dr. Pulaski looked at Simon for a moment, apologizing with her eyes. "Yes. I determined his species."

Captain Johnson was a bit frustrated that Dr. Pulaski wasn't making this easy for him. "What species is Crewman Tarses?"

"Simon Tarses is 3/4 human and 1/4 Romulan."

The spectators gasped at this revelation, and suddenly, the courtroom was abuzz with conversation. Shriall rang the bell and said "Order in the court."

Captain Johnson looked quite pleased with himself as he said, "Thank you. I have no further questions at this time."

Shriall turned to T'Lara and said, "Would you like to cross-examine the witness?"

T'Lara rose and said, "Yes, Your Honor."

T'Lara addressed Dr. Pulaski by saying, "Doctor, in your expert opinion, how long would it take for two groups of the same species, when isolated from one another, to evolve into different species?"

"It depends on the complexity of the organism. A single-celled entity would evolve over a short time. The more complex, the longer it takes."

"How long would it take for humanoids?"

"Barring widespread mutations, millions of years."

Captain Johnson was scribbling furiously on his legal pad. He did not like where this was going at all. T'Lara continued, "Do Romulans share a genetic similarity to any Federation member races?"

"All life as we know it shares a degree of genetic similarity. However, some races are more closely related than others. Romulans are quite genetically similar to Rigelians, but they share the greatest similarity with Vulcans."

"Do you know the reason for this similarity between Romulans and Vulcans?"

"Yes. The Romulans are descendants of a group of Vulcans who decided to leave and start their own society."

"Doctor, how long ago did they leave Vulcan?"

"About 2,000 years ago."

If a Vulcan could look smug, that would be the best description for the look on T'Lara's face. She said, "I have no further questions for this witness."

Shriall addressed Dr. Pulaski and said, "Thank you. You are excused."

Captain Johnson stood up and said, "The prosecution requests a recess."

Shriall rang the bell and said, "Since it is almost time for midday meal, this court will recess for two hours."


	5. Chapter 5

Simon and T'Lara headed to T'Lara's office to discuss the developments of the case so far. They sat down, and Simon said, "I take it by Captain Johnson's reaction to the proceedings that we're winning."

"While it is premature to declare victory at this moment, as unexpected developments can occur, it does look favorable at present."

"That's the first good news I've had in a month," said Simon tiredly.

"We need to discuss whether or not you will testify. You are not required to, and there are certain risks if you do. There are benefits as well."

"Such as?" asked Simon.

"If you take the stand, you may no longer invoke the privilege against self-incrimination. When Captain Johnson cross-examines you, you must answer his questions. You have seen from this morning's session in court what a cross-examination can do. However, if you decide to take the stand, you will have a chance to tell your story to the court. The judges may be swayed by a face being put to the issue. It would be illogical to ignore the potential for an emotional appeal in making the decision of whether or not to testify."

"What do you think I should do?"

T'Lara thought for a moment. She was torn. She could get a not guilty verdict without Simon testifying, but it would be based on a technicality. In order to get the precedent, Crewman Tarses would have to take the stand. She said, "I think that you should do whatever would make you feel the most comfortable. In the end, the decision must be yours."

Simon swallowed hard and said, "I'll testify."

T'Lara spent the rest of the recess coaching Simon on how to hold up under cross examination. They then headed back to the courtroom and the proceedings continued.

Captain Johnson said, "Your Honors, the prosecution has no further witnesses."

Shriall said, "Do you wish to make your closing statement now?"

"May it please the court, I wish to make my closing statement at this time, and reserve ten minutes for rebuttal at the close of the defense."

"You may proceed," said Shriall.

Captain Johnson was relieved that there were no Betazoids on the Supreme Court. He projected an air of confidence, but inside, he was worried that he was going to lose this case. He hoped that his projected confidence would be sufficient. "Your Honors, you have seen evidence that proves Crewman Tarses committed perjury. He stated on his Starfleet entrance application that he is 1/4 Vulcan. He signed that application swearing that it is true, knowing that it would constitute perjury. Medical scans prove that he is 1/4 Romulan. He lied to get into Starfleet. He has no business wearing that uniform. The only appropriate verdict is guilty. The only appropriate sentence is a dishonorable discharge. The prosecution rests."

Shriall turned to T'Lara and said, "Do you wish to call any witnesses?"

T'Lara said, "The defense calls B'Elanna Torres to the stand."

A young woman with a ridged forehead, wearing a cadet's dress uniform walked to the witness stand. The bailiff swore her in, and she sat down.

T'Lara began, "Please state your name and position for the record."

"B'Elanna Torres, Cadet Fourth Class, Starfleet Academy."

"How long have you been at Starfleet Academy?"

"Just under four months, Ma'am."

"Are you a Federation citizen?"

"Yes. I was born on the Federation colony Kessik IV."

"What species are you?"

B'Elanna bristled at this question, but responded, "I am half human, and half Klingon."

At this point, Captain Johnson stood up and said, "Objection. This line of questioning is irrelevant."

Shriall looked at T'Lara for an explanation. T'Lara said, "Your Honor, I am seeking to demonstrate what it is like for a Federation citizen who is partially a member of a non-Federation species to serve in Starfleet."

Shriall thought for a moment before saying, "Objection overruled."

T'Lara said, "Thank you, Your Honor."

"Cadet Torres, do you regard yourself as Klingon, or human?"

B'Elanna thought about it for a moment and said, "I regard myself mostly as human. I've never even been to the Klingon homeworld. My mother tried to raise me Klingon, but I chose to move to Earth and attend the Academy instead."

"And how do your fellow cadets regard you?"

"They regard me as Klingon. It's that way with most mixed-species people at the Academy. If a person is human and something else, people ignore the human part and only look at the other species."

"Have you experienced any prejudice in Starfleet as a result of your Klingon heritage?"

B'Elanna squirmed a bit before saying, "Yes. I have."

"Please describe it for the court."

"Mostly, it involves stereotyping. Whenever I lose my temper, people will make remarks like, 'Your Klingon side is coming out again,' or, 'Watch your forehead.' A few times, though, people will indicate that they think I have no business being in Starfleet because they think I'll have divided allegiances, or that I'm really Klingon at heart. Some people haven't gotten the message that we're at peace with the Klingon Empire. I have very few friends at the Academy, because they can't see past my forehead."

"Thank you for your testimony, Cadet Torres." T'Lara then turned to Shriall and said, "I have no further questions."

Captain Johnson stood up and said, "Cadet Torres, in your four months at the Academy, have you had any disciplinary problems?"

B'Elanna suddenly discovered a very interesting pattern on the carpet and studied it closely for about thirty seconds. Captain Johnson said loudly, "Cadet! I asked you a direct question."

"Yeah, I've had some troubles."

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I've had some problems with discipline."

Captain Johnson's voice was practically a shout at this point. "Didn't they teach you how to address a superior officer? Once again, have you had any disciplinary problems at the Academy?"

T'Lara stood up and said, "Objection! Counsel is badgering the witness."

Captain Johnson said, "Your Honor, if I may? I am simply reminding this cadet that when she is asked a direct question by a superior officer, the correct response is 'Yes, Sir,' or 'No, Sir,' not 'Yeah.'"

Shriall's antennae curled in irritation at Captain Johnson. He said, "Objection sustained. Let the record show that the witness has answered in the affirmative. Counsel for the prosecution is to refrain from asking that same question again."

Captain Johnson continued, "For the record, Cadet Torres has, in her _illustrious_, four month career at Starfleet Academy, received three reprimands for insubordinate conduct, and one reprimand for starting a brawl in Astrotheory 101."

B'Elanna was livid. She said, "Your point..._Sir_?"

"Isn't it possible that the reason you are ostracized at the Academy has to do with your service record, and not your species?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm not a mind reader," said B'Elanna.

Johnson said, "Have any of the people who have ostracized you at the Academy provided a reason for doing so?"

"Yes. They said that they didn't want to serve with a pink-blooded turtle-head."

Captain Johnson didn't know what to do. This cross-examination was going all wrong. The only thing he could think of was some advice his father had given him. The first rule for getting out of a hole is to stop digging. "I have no further questions for this witness."

Shriall turned to B'Elanna and said, "Thank you. You are excused."

T'Lara said, "The defense calls Simon Tarses to the stand."

Captain Johnson sat up straighter in his seat. This could be his lucky day.

The bailiff swore Simon in, and then T'Lara began. "Please state your name and position for the record."

"Simon Tarses, Crewman First Class, Starfleet Medical Corps. I am currently assigned as a medical technician aboard the _USS Enterprise_."

"Where were you born?"

"I was born on Mars."

"How long have you been in Starfleet?"

"About two years, Ma'am."

"Why did you decide to join Starfleet?"

"Ever since I was a child, it's all I've wanted to do. My grandfather taught me about the Federation and the freedoms I have by being a citizen. He instilled a sense of gratitude and pride. I knew that when I grew up, I wanted to join Starfleet to defend the Federation, and continue to ensure those freedoms."

"Of which of your grandfathers are you speaking?"

"My paternal grandfather, Nivel."

"Is Nivel present in the courtroom today?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Will you please point him out?"

Simon pointed to Nivel and said, "He's right there."

The spectators gasped at Nivel's identification, and Captain Johnson furiously scribbled notes.

T'Lara said, "Let the record show that the witness indicated an elderly Romulan gentleman seated in the front row of the gallery."

"When growing up, were you the victim of prejudice due to your species?" T'Lara continued.

"Since I'm 3/4 human, it wasn't an issue most of the time. Everyone thought that I was 1/4 Vulcan, not Romulan, so there weren't any problems. The worst that ever happened was the standard childhood taunting that happens to every kid."

"What about when you joined Starfleet?"

"I wanted to come clean about the whole thing, but I was afraid to. There was so much hatred toward Romulans. I figured that people would see me as a traitor if they found out. It turns out I was right. As soon as Admiral Satie revealed it, I started to get cold looks in the hallway, and people were talking about me behind my back. On my last shift in Sickbay, Dr. Selar was repairing a crew member's elbow, and he told her that he was glad that I wasn't working on him, because he didn't want to be touched by a Romulan. When I went to Ten Forward, people were whispering and avoiding me. It was even worse on the _Excalibur_. There, the crew talked about me like I wasn't there, and treated me like the enemy." By this time, Simon was near tears.

T'Lara, sensing the emotional state of her client, said, "Thank you. I have no further questions."

Captain Johnson stood up ready to have a field day. "Crewman Tarses, what is the Starfleet Honor Code?"

Simon stiffened. T'Lara warned him that cross-examination would be unpleasant, but he didn't realize just how unpleasant until now. He said, "Sir, the Starfleet Honor Code is: We will not lie, cheat, steal, or tolerate among us those who do."

"Do you believe in this honor code?"

"Yes, Sir," he said meekly.

"What a surprise, seeing as you have spent your entire Starfleet career in violation of this code," Captain Johnson said smugly.

Before anyone could react to that statement, T'Lara was on her feet. "Objection. There was no question in there."

Shriall said, "Objection sustained. Counsel will refrain from making commentary, and the remarks will be stricken from the record."

"If you know the honor code, and you believe in the honor code, why have you spent the last two years violating the honor code?"

Simon shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "Because, Sir, I was afraid, rightly so, it would appear, that I would be judged based on the planet of my grandfather's birth instead of my own merits."

"Do you really think that justifies what you did?"

"I don't know," Simon said quietly.

"Thank you. I have no further questions," said Captain Johnson.

Shriall said, "Thank you, Crewman Tarses. You are excused from the stand."

Simon got up and went back to the table and sat next to T'Lara. T'Lara stood and said, "I have no further witnesses."

Shirall said, "You may make your closing statement."

T'Lara walked to the podium and addressed the court. "Your Honors, the Federation was founded out of the cooperation of disparate species. It was founded on the principle that we are made strong by our differences. Infinite diversity in infinite combinations. Let us not forget that."

She continued, "The prosecution has shown that Crewman Tarses is 1/4 Romulan. We do not dispute that. The prosecution has also shown that Crewman Tarses wrote on his Starfleet application that he is 1/4 Vulcan. We do not dispute that, either. What we do dispute is the conclusion that he is worthy of punishment."

"First, as it has been shown, Romulans left Vulcan 2,000 years ago. It has been shown that this is not a sufficient amount of time to evolve a separate species. As such, biologically speaking, Romulans are members of the Vulcan species. Therefore, it is not logical to convict Crewman Tarses for perjury for making a statement that is true."

"Second, and most importantly, even if you conclude that Crewman Tarses lied on his application, he still does not deserve to be punished. He had a valid reason for not stating that he is 1/4 Romulan. As it has been shown, even a cadet at Starfleet Academy has experienced prejudice for being 1/2 Klingon. We are at peace with the Klingons and have been for 70 years. Crewman Tarses faces a more difficult challenge. We are in a long cold-war with the Romulan Empire. As soon as his heritage was disclosed, he became the victim of prejudice as well."

"Let us not forget that Crewman Tarses is not a citizen of the Romulan Empire. He is a loyal Federation citizen, and has been for his entire life. The question he was asked on his entrance application about his species is illogical. The information is not used; it merely sits in B'Euro Kratt's large files. Do not punish a member of Starfleet who has served with distinction for his answer to that question."

"The Federation was founded as an interplanetary state on the principle that all sentient life has intrinsic value, and is inherently equal. Any citizen of the Federation, regardless of origin, has the same legal rights and opportunities as any other citizen. The Federation strives to seek out new life and new civilizations in order to learn from them, and to be strengthened by the diversity of the universe."

"Your Honors, you have the power to uphold the founding principles of the Federation. You have the power to state clearly and unequivocally to all the galaxy that the United Federation of Planets stands as a beacon to all sentient beings that discrimination is a thing of the past. If you wish to exercise that power, then the logical verdict is not guilty."

T'Lara took a deep breath and said, "Thank you. The defense rests."

Shriall said, "Captain Johnson, do you wish to make a rebuttal?"

Captain Johnson stood up and said, "Your Honors, may it please the court. My esteemed colleague has used all the right words. She has spoken of justice, of the principles of the Federation, of legal technicalities. She even used the word 'logic'. Do not be fooled. She does not have a monopoly on logic. In fact, her appeal, though having the form of logic, is actually an emotional argument. She would have you believe that the entire Federation will come falling apart tomorrow if you do you duty and render a guilty verdict."

Captain Johnson continued, "Crewman Tarses has admitted that he lied on his application. He has admitted that it violates the honor code. Part of that honor code is that we will not tolerate among us those who lie. If you acquit Crewman Tarses, you will be tolerating a liar in Starfleet. He does not deserve to wear that uniform. He did knowingly and willfully mislead the Starfleet entrance board. The only logical thing to do is to render a verdict of guilty, and give Crewman Tarses a dishonorable discharge. Thank you."

Shriall rang the bell and said, "The court will recess to deliberate."

* * *

**Author's Note:** B'Elanna's association of herself mostly with her human half comes from the Voyager episode "Faces". When she was split into a human and a Klingon, the "real" her was the human. The timeframe of B'Elanna's time in Starfleet Academy comes from the episode "Extreme Risk", where she said she got kicked out when she was 19, and "Caretaker" where she said she left in her second year. Working out the math, that would place her as a first year cadet at the time of "The Drumhead". 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, the court was called to order. Shriall said, "Hear ye, hear ye. The Supreme Court of the United Federation of Planets has reached a decision in the case of the United Federation of Planets vs. Simon Tarses."

Courts are known for their adherence to antiquated tradition, and the Federation Supreme Court is no exception. Shriall picked up a scroll that looked like it belonged 2,000 years in the past. He unrolled it and began to read.

"Simon Tarses falsified his application to enter Starfleet. That fact is not in dispute. The issue before this court is what to do about that falsification. To paraphrase an activist of yore, regardless of the motive, love or patriotism or a fear of prejudice, the person who prevaricates is responsible. But, thrice responsible is the society which drove him to the desperation which impelled him to the falsehood."

"Simon Tarses has been a victim of prejudice, and even though many Federation citizens distrust him merely because of his ancestry, he still signed up to join Starfleet, risking his safety to defend their way of life. While we do not condone his falsehood, we recognize that we should not pull a mote out of our brother's eye while neglecting the beam that is in our own. Therefore, it is the unanimous decision of the court that for the charge of perjury, Simon Tarses is not guilty."

Simon breathed a sigh of relief. Shriall continued, "Furthermore, it is hereby ordered that effective immediately, Starfleet may no longer ask for an individual's species on the entrance application. Any current applicant or member of Starfleet who made a false statement regarding species will no longer be able to be prosecuted for that statement. Anyone who has been convicted for making such a false statement will have the conviction overturned."

"This does not prohibit Starfleet from keeping this information in medical records, or any other place where it would be relevant. Let us begin a new dawn today where an individual is judged by his or her own merits, and not by the genes of which he or she is composed."

As Shriall read the last portion of the decision, the courtroom was abuzz with activity. This was one of the biggest decisions to come out of the court in nearly 70 years. After court was dismissed, Simon's parents took him out to lunch to celebrate.


	7. Chapter 7

T'Lara returned to her office. She had a communiqué on her computer, which she read.

_To: Commander T'Lara_

_From: Admiral Singh, Judge Advocate General_

_Concerning: Transfer Order_

_You have been indispensable while serving at Starfleet Command as a defense attorney for courts-martial. Your efforts have ensured the rights of defendants as they proceed through the court system. Because of your exemplary performance, you are being transferred._

_Your new position will be as a judge. You will be assigned to the outposts near the Cardassian border, and you will ride circuit. With this new responsibility, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Captain._

_The _USS Enterprise_ will be arriving at Earth in one week. They will then take you to your new assignment. Congratulations, and I wish you success._

She checked the date stamp and noticed that it was sent at 0700, two hours before the court decision had come out. She sent a quick reply accepting the promotion and transfer, and then went to her apartment to begin packing.

Simon came by T'Lara's office later in the afternoon with a thank-you note. When he found that T'Lara wasn't in, he left the envelope with her secretary.

The note was on old-fashioned stationery. Somehow, it seemed appropriate for the occasion. It read:

"_Commander T'Lara, I would like to thank you for getting me a not-guilty verdict. You saved my career, for which I will be eternally grateful. A friend gave me this medal, and now I am giving it to you. The engraving is of Saint Raymond Nonnatus. He is the patron saint of the unjustly accused. Sincerely, Simon Tarses."_

Simon escorted his family to the shuttle station, where they departed for Mars. He then put in a call to Dr. Crusher.

Dr. Crusher appeared on the screen and said, "Crewman Tarses, how are you? It's good to hear from you."

"I'm doing fine, Ma'am. I was cleared of all charges, and I can resume my career in Starfleet."

"That's wonderful! Have you thought about where you would like to serve? You're always welcome back here on the _Enterprise_."

"I would like that very much," said Simon.

"The _Enterprise_ will be coming to Earth in a few days. I'll talk to Starfleet Medical on your behalf," said Dr. Crusher.

Simon received his orders later that day to resume duty on the _Enterprise_. When the _Enterprise_ arrived at Earth, Simon beamed up. When he materialized in the transporter room, he was greeted by Dr. Selar. She said, "Welcome back, Crewman Tarses. I have been instructed to meet you here and escort you to Ten-Forward for something called a 'surprise party' in your honor."

Simon grinned and suppressed a chuckle at Dr. Selar's matter-of-fact ignorance that a surprise party is supposed to be a surprise. He said, "Thank you, Ma'am."

They walked into Ten-Forward, and the room was filled with people who jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

Simon did his best to look surprised and said, "Thank you."

Guinan came by with a ham sandwich and a chocolate milkshake. Captain Picard said, "Welcome back to the _Enterprise_, Crewman Tarses."

Dr. Crusher said, "I'm so glad to have you back on my staff."

Simon mingled for a while, and then he saw Worf walking over to him. Simon got nervous. Worf said, "Crewman Tarses. I owe you an apology. I judged you unfairly based on your parentage. My actions were dishonorable, and I regret it."

Simon swallowed and said, "Apology accepted, Sir."

The party began to wind to a close. The only people remaining were Guinan, Dr. Crusher, Captain Picard, and Simon. Captain Picard's comm badge chirped. "O'Brien to Picard."

Picard tapped his badge and said, "Picard here. Go ahead."

"Our passenger is ready to beam up."

"Thank you, O'Brien. I'm on my way."

Picard then tapped his comm badge again to turn it off. He turned to Simon and said, "Crewman Tarses, we will be transporting an officer to her next assignment, and she has requested that you be present when she beams aboard."

Simon said, "Aye, Sir."

Picard and Tarses walked to the transporter room. O'Brien energized, and T'Lara materialized on the transporter pad.

Picard stepped forward and said, "Welcome to the _Enterprise_, Captain."

Simon looked at T'Lara's collar and noticed that she did, indeed, have four pips there instead of the three that had been there the last time he saw her. He said, "Congratulations on your promotion."

T'Lara thanked him. Picard then said, "I will show you to your quarters."

The week passed uneventfully. Simon only took a day to settle back in to his routine. He worked enthusiastically and was glad to be back. He felt like an enormous weight had been removed from his shoulders because he no longer had to hide his origins.

The _Enterprise_ arrived at the Cardassian border, and it was time for T'Lara to beam down. Simon went to see her off, as did Captain Picard. Picard said, "I wish you success in your assignment, Captain."

T'Lara said, "And I wish you continued success in yours."

Picard sensed that Simon had a personal goodbye to say, so he said, "Mr. O'Brien, may I see you in the hallway for a moment?"

O'Brien nodded, and he and Picard stepped out of the transporter room.

T'Lara reached into her bag and pulled out a pin. It was shaped with a triangle intersecting a circle. She gave it to Simon and said, "This is an IDIC. It stands for Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. It was at one time an award given among my people for contribution to the principle that our differences make us stronger. Your service in Starfleet exemplifies the IDIC principle. I want to give this to you as a reminder to never again be ashamed of your origin."

Simon said, "Thank you."

T'Lara raised her hand and said, "Live long, and prosper."

Simon raised his hand in reply, and he got choked up as he said, "Peace, and long life."

--The End--


End file.
